warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ashlark
"With this life, I give you courage to do what what you know is right." Silverstream to Fireheart, in The Darkest Hour. "Goodbye, Graystripe.Take care of our kits.I love you." Silverstream to Graysripe in The Forest of Secrets. "Feathertail...Feathertail, no! Don't leave me." Crowpaw to Feathertail in Moonrise. "She'll be fine. She's got to be...she has a phrophecy to fulfill ."Stormfur to himself and other Clan cats in Moonrise. " Welcome! Hi! And of course we can be friends :D I want to meet like everyone on this site. If you need help, you can message me (click on second part of my siggie) and... well, I'll show you around. Have fun ^^ And if you want me to remove the quotes from your talk page, and move them to your userpage where they probably should be since this is a discussion page but it's your choice and people have stuff on their talk all the time I can do that. See ya! }} 02:44, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Hey is there another way we could chat my chat is really messed up i can't chat on this website.Reply in my talk.Your mate....Emeraldrock. Hey hon, I sprai Srry sprained my left wrist so i type a little bit slower....Your mate Emeraldrock. Roleplaying Alright, I need to set this straight. What's going on between you and your "mate"? Yeah, keep it off this wiki. What you're doing counts as roleplaying, and is not tolerated on this wiki under the NOT Policy. If I see it again, I'll be reporting you both immediately. This isn't a dating site. It isn't a roleplaying site. Take it elsewhere. }} 02:20, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Hey sign up for : WWW.WarriorsRPG.com so we can talk :D Under age? Anyway...Check your RPG and how do i put a pic 030 idk how -_- Way to much thecno! 030 can't stop listening 2 Dubstep 030 Got a fb? Chat Ban You have been issued a chat ban for your usage of chat speak, as well as your refusal to edit contributivly to this wiki. Talk page messages to "your mate" count as role-play, which is not welcome here. Learn to contribute to the wiki, or else your ban will not be lifted. While your ban is in place, I advise reading the chat rules. Your Signature Here Is your Signature: Ashlark Floofeh I couldn't put stars or dots so this was the closest thing I could do. Directions to Activate A Signature: :Code: :1) at the very top of any page that you're in, there should be your profile picture and your username. browse your cursor over it and look under your profile button. :2) Look for this page called "My Preferences Page" and click on it. :3) Scroll down and look for the section called "Signature." :4) Minimize your window that you're currently on and open up another page, and go to your talk page. :5) Now, this depends what kind of computer you're on, as for mine, I highlighted the code, right clicked and pressed copy. :6) Minimize the talk page window, and there should be your "my preferences" page. Scroll down to signature section again. There's a box in that section that should say Signature: and then a typing box beneath it. Right click again and paste in the code in the box. :7) Don't forget to check the "Custom Signature" box!!!! :8) Now if you ever want to change your signature go to your signature page and either copy the signature or go to source mode and copy the signature code. Your signature page is here Tell me if anything goes wrong. I hope you like it! 02:28, May 20, 2012 (UTC)